The Scientist's Protégé
by Werewriter.Werescientist
Summary: The newest member of the Sanctuary residence poses more than just a threat to Nikola's position as resident genius. She also might take down his ego in the process.


-A/N: All belongs to Team Sanctuary-except for Nikola Tesla as a historical figure and the OC. I am trying to stick both accurately to JonNik's personality (Jonathon Young as Nikola Tesla) and the _actual_ Nikola Tesla's personality. I'm a bit of a Tesla freak, and have read all I can find on him. Which might be why it seems that *this* Nikola goes out of character for Sanctuary and is... well more obsessive about everything.  
Also, this is rated T for teen right now, and for later chapters with mild swearing and reference to... I dunno, teen appropriate stuff. =P Nikola/OC friendship for now, we'll see how it goes.-

* * *

**Flicker**

It was all very perplexing. Along with disheartening.

Lighting casting a gray glow around the room, he reached forward with one finger, flicking the metal locks open before sliding up the window pain. Drawing a slow breath he took a long sip of his wine, one arm still crossed over his chest as he feigned the appearance of thought. Though if he was honest, when did he ever not think?

Grey-blue eyes flicking down to the grounds, his lips curled back in a half snarl. Why did Helen insist on this? Wasn't it bad enough that he had to deal with her? She knew how he hated working with people, even if she didn't know the half of it.

Turning from the window as a wave of cold rain splattered on his front, he stalked back to his work bench, setting his wineglass down.

She knew that behind his arrogance, the cocky self assuredness that he kept wrapped around his persona he showed the world, was a list of phobias and fears that would clutter the tops of the Sanctuary library if put on note cards. Though she hadn't a clue why. Not really. Not like he did. Though he never intended on telling her, or anyone else for that matter. It was his business; no one else's.

Stroking a hand down his face, Nikola's eyes flicked back to the window. More than anything he missed his Vamperism. He missed the connection to nature he had shared. The ability to become electric. And to hide behind the veil of that power.

But he had no choice now, at the mercy of Helen and her idiotic whims to make him 'smarter'.

"Like that will happen," he grumbled, slipping from the drafting stool and pacing the room.

Stopping, his head titled, a small wicked smile flicking into place as he felt the ion shift in the weather as the lighting struck a little too close. Grin widening as the power flickered, then died, he snatched a flashlight before darting out the door of his lab.

"You know, I probably cannot fix it, not anymore…."

She was sure that one day she would just pitch him right off the roof. And who would blame her? He was a lovable but insufferable bastard.

"Nikola, really. I know that you no longer are immune to such things as being electrocuted but we do have gear for you to wear so you can replace the parts," flicking her flashlight up from her desk and into his face, she _tisk_ed at him as he pulled a face.

"But why not have your Whelp do it? I'm sure Tiny Tim can heal faster than poor magnetic me," and while he wasn't whining, not yet, he was getting close.

"Nikola, _please_ just this once…. Just shut up and do the job," removing the light from his eyes she went back to her paper work.

"Besides, if you don't get the power back on, then I will make you work with our newest addition to fix it," and the threat wasn't an empty one.

She had already arrianged for the young woman to come train under both Nikola and Henry. Though Helen was a tad convinced that she might be able to each both men a few things.

"What could she _possibly_ do to help?"

"Nikola…" rubbing the bridge of her nose, Helen glared at him.

"I have read her Master's Thesis from CalTech, she is probably as brilliant as you are, if not more so. Besides, if you had bothered to _read_ her Thesis, you would be flattered. She somehow, from your few and poor notes, managed to recreate many of your experiments along with expand into the field of Electromagnetic particle control. Most of her work, or what she wishes to be her work, deals solely on the molecular level with a few nanorobotic designs to manipulate the electrical field of the human consciousness. She is attempting, on her own, to scientifically, with robotics, to do what we did in Oxford. Get _over_ it Nikola. You two could learn something from each other," stacking the signed papers and glancing to her watch she shook her head.

"If only that you're annoying and should not be placed on a pedestal," she muttered to her desk before standing and going over to her friend.

"Nikola, just… get the power back up, please? If you don't…."

"I know, I know, I'll have to work with the brain-child. Why is she even coming here anyway? So she's smart, I mean…" and he trailed off as he left her office.

Watching him go, Helen shook her head, this was going to be a very long, long month, she could tell. Running a hand through her hair, she tied it back with the band at her wrist. What she had deemed best to keep to herself was that the new addition to her Sanctuary was not only brilliant, but also a high-level Empath. Information she had hoped the young woman would also stay quiet about.

The last high-level Empaths they'd had—who'd spoken English—had unnerved her entire staff. And she knew that Nikola avoided the whole group of HCs and HSPs like the plague. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing worse than someone who could read you like a book before they even walked in the room. And she had to agree with him on that.

Though she had a feeling Chris would keep her abilities within ethical bounds. After all, that had been Helen's first impression.

Checking her watch again, she left her office, heading down to the front door. If the guestiment was right, then their guest-may-be-resident would be entering the grounds any minute.

Watching the rain from the window closest to the door, she chewed her bottom lip. What right did she really have to thrust these two scientists together?

Well aside from perhaps teaching Nikola few lessons in what it meant to be an actual gentleman. Something he seemed to have forgotten.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short, ^^; I was writing it quickly on my computer before my battery died. I know I need to add the second chapter to Feel Good Drag, . And I SWEAR I WILL... soon? When I'm back at Uni in a week or two, I'm sure I'll get inspired to write poor depressed drugged Nikola. XP  
R&R please, I will make chapter two _much_ longer, promise!

-Alley/Liv


End file.
